My Samurai BoyfriendKind of
by Sakura'sInnerHoe
Summary: "So, what you're telling me is" Tenten started "You're time traveling and you're seeing this guy from the book you've read?" Hinata finished "Yes" I said "You're out of your mind forehead" "Then come with me and Ill prove it"
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It has been a minute, not gonna lie. I'm actually considering deleting "Bring It On" because I want to completely re-do it. I've been having a sporadic writer's block. I would get inspiration to write then I would type it and then it would just be plain crappy and yah. So I'm starting over with a fresh one. The fanfiction 'Mystery Girl' will still be online though. Remember to comment, review, and have a wonderful day. Okay on with chapter one.

Chapter One: The Lonely Samurai

"Slain bodies were everywhere, the sky was dark and filled with lightning and thunder as if it felt the earth's sorrow over the dead. Onyx eyes looked over their surroundings seeing the enemy mixed with ally bodies. All of them slain in cold blood. No war was won, honor was a lost cause, no one survived,but him. All that he fought for, all that he loved, gone. What was the point of living or having been survived? He'd rather have just died with the rest of them. So, he decided that he was done and disappeared from the rest of the world not leaving a single trace of existence…."

I turned the last page of the book in a sad wonder. I mean the book was great, but I wish it would have had a happy ending or if it had to end in death, you know a peaceful death, but no, it had to leave a cliffhanger. Sigh; whatever, I'll just wait another year for another bomb ass series. I looked up at the digital clock on my window sill, it was almost 2 in the morning, and that meant I had only 4 more hours to sleep. The first day of my senior year would officially begin in four more hours. Fucking fantastic. I turned off my small lamp on my night stand and laid my head back on my pillow. My last thoughts on the lonely samurai who vanished from the world.

*Knock Knock*

"Sakura"

I groaned in frustration, it can't be 6 already. I just ignored it ,hoping it would go away.

*Knock Knock*

"Sakura, you got 15 minutes before it's 7:30, doesn't school start at 7:30?"

Fuck my life.

I begrudgingly got up and headed to the shower. It was my last year of high school anyway, so it's not like they would care if I was late. I took a quick shower, applied all my beauty routine products which was lotion and face lotion ( A/N: yes there is a difference) and a bit of mascara and a pigmented lip gloss that I got at Sephora. Today's outfit was going to be extra asf: dark blue ripped skinny jeans with a maroon nike hoodie and white converse. My hair in a messy high ponytail. I know so bujee. I went downstairs to see my mom drinking her usual coffee in one hand, a wheat bagel on the other, and her laptop wide open for reading her reports for work. Multitasking at its finest.

"Hey Mom" She looked up and gave me a quick smile and resumed her eating, drinking and working situation.

I went into the freezer and took out my frozen fruit that I was about to make a bomb ass smoothie with.

" Vegan vanilla protein, check, frozen fruit, check now where is the almond milk?" I mumbled to myself.

"We ran out of almond milk yesterday sakura, but there's some regular milk in the fridge" Mom said.

"That's what I'm going to have to use then," while gathering the last of the ingredients. In two minutes the smoothie was ready to go. I put on my black swiss bookbag, my Iphone with headphones attached and I was out the door. So I actually don't have a car, but I do have my license, but you know with me living 10 minutes away from the school, what would be the point of the car?

I went to Takahashi Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. I got a partial scholarship for academics and another one for sports, so half of my tuition is paid for while the other half my mom and I pay for. My mom is a pediatrician at Zheng Hospital, so it's not like were poor, but I didn't want my mom to have the burden of paying the rest of my tuition, so I work part-time at a local museum downtown.

"Hey Forehead!"

I turned around and there was my best friends: Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Ino waving frantically while the other two were probably still tired too even function. You know the usual.

"Hey Ino-pig, Hinata, Tenten, what's going on?"

Tenten yawned tiredly "Other than the fact that I'm here instead of sleeping in my comfortable bed? Oh you know, everything" She crossed her arms together.

I heard Hinata speak quietly after "I'm fine, but I had to stay up late for one of my father's dinner parties for the expansion of the company, it was quite tedious if you ask me" she concluded. Awww, my poor little hinata. She works so hard for the approval of her father and everyone around, but I as well as my best friends love her the way she is...and she's the sane one out of all of us really.

"Well!" Ino started, "I had the most dreadful time picking out my first day outfit. I went a little over-"

Tenten snorted

"Okay okay, a lot. I went a lot overboard" she flipped her white blond hair and crossed her hands childishly "There you happy?"

I sipped my smoothie "Ecstatic"

"Anyway, I shopped so much, the possibilities were endless on what to wear. Finally, I came to the conclusion that less is more so here I am in a cute purple university shirt and some dark washed jeans as you could see with some nikes" she said with pride.

Hinata looked confused "So you matched with the rest of us?"

She smirked "Yes! I matched with the- wait what?" she overlooked all of our outfits and realized we all kinda matched except for sweater color choices. She slapped her hand onto her face dramatically "Why do I even bother?"

We all laughed.

*First Bell*

We all turned to the doors of Takahashi Academy.

"Let hell open its gate" Tenten started

"Let drama fill its halls" Ino stated

"Let money silence the whispers" Hinata spoke

"And let's hopefully survive their temptation" I finished

"Amen" we all said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2 of starting this fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and make sure you remember to review, comment, and follow. Thanks have a nice day and don't be an ass.

Chapter 2:

I don't know about you, but I feel like every place has a certain smell. Subway smells like bread, Starbucks obviously smells like fresh coffee, and Takahashi Academy smells like...sophistication. Like you know that smell where it's soo high-class and stuff. Yah, that's the one.

"You know" Ino mused "I'm glad this academy lets us wear our regular clothes for the first week and then its back to those dreadful uniforms"

I blew some of my fly aways well away from face. "I agree, I feel like one of the girls from manga and anime with the overly tight uniforms and the stupid hentai boys"

Hinata nodded her head "Agreed"

We went straight to our homeroom teacher Kakashi Hatake, who has been our perverted homeroom teacher since freshmen year. He was always 20 minutes late and had hair that defied gravity which to this day has no logical explanation. The girls and I usually sat in the back corner where the window was facing the school's garden and chatted away a bit since we knew he was going to be late.

We sat in our seats and chatted away until our teacher came in.

"Goodmorning seniors,I hope you've had a great morning so far"

"Sensei, you're late again" a boy from the front pointed out.

He waved his hands nonchalantly "Well of course I got stuck on the road of life and-"

"Sensei let's just get our schedules please" Tenten said

He crinkled his eyes and scratched his head "Right, when I call your name please sign in on this sign in sheet" he pointed to a clipboard on the right side of his desk "and then I will give you your schedule for the rest of the school year"

"Ayano Aya"

He continued to call names until we all had our schedules in hand.

"Sakura, why do you have advanced Literature?" Ino questioned disgusted

"Because pig, I actually enjoy reading unlike someone who can't read more than the gossip magazines" I smirked

Tenten snickered and Hinata hid her smile.

"First of all, forehead, I do read every once in a good while, but my head doesn't have the capacity of your oversized pumpkin" she smirked " that's why you need to do more reading than all of us combined"

My eyebrow twitched "Ha ha ha, it was soo funny I forgot to laugh"

Hinata got in between us "Come on girls you could both finish this argument later, the bell is about to ring"

"At least we have most of our classes together" Tenten shrugged her shoulders

"Thank the lordt" Ino said

"You've been watching madea again?" Hinata questioned

Ino scoffed "Of course, she is my inner thug"

"Oh hell no" Tenten laughed.

"Dude, we have don't have first period together" Hinata whined

"I know it sucks ass"

"Well no use complaining" Ino shrugged and gave us a quick hug "See you guys next period"

We all looked as she walked away…"Bet there's a hot guy she set her sights on" Hinata said

"But it's only the first day" I commented

"Yah, but with Ino she already knows the drama before it even happens"

"True asf"

My first class was history with Hiruzen Sarutobi and as usual, I'm the first one there. I personally loved him as a teacher, he reminded me of one of those cool grandpas you see on tv or something, plus he hooked me up with the job at the museum, so he was good in my books.

"Goodmorning Sarutobi-sensei"

He looked up from of his favorite books "Memoirs of a Geisha" (A/N: totally would recommend the book and watching the movie, it's a little lengthy, but I personally loved it) and smiled at me.

"Sakura-chan, you know you could call me ji-chan anytime"

I rolled my eye playfully "Hai ji-chan"

"How everything going down at the museum?"

"Good, they're assigning me to the east wing to guard since they hired three more people, so now there's a guard at each wing of the museum."

"That's good, I couldn't stand that they made you do rounds all over the museum by yourself"

I laughed "Ji-chan I know Taekwondo, karate, judo, and I do yoga. I wish someone try something"

He caressed his goatee in amusement "Good point, I should worry for the people trying to steal then of you and your monstrous strength."

"Of course" I smiled.

*Ring*

Students started filling in the classroom and I took my usual seat in the front and senior year officially began.

Okay I'm ending this here, cause I'm actually typing this while I'm in class, the irony of it all. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to comment, review, and have a wonderful day or night.


End file.
